VOX Box: Of Cats and Birds
Characters * Black Canary * Cheetah * Amanda Waller * Huntress * Barbara Gordon Location * Gotham City, NJ * October 15th 2016, 1937 EST VOX Archive * Black Canary: Babs... You won't believe what Hel and I just found. * Barbara Gordon: You are aware this is my night off, right? * Black Canary: Oh, please... Dick will understand the interruption. * Barbara Gordon: Yeah, Dick would understand, but I'm not with Dick... He's... busy elsewhere. * Black Canary: Kori? * Barbara Gordon: No. Thankfully. It's too complicated to get into. Anyway, I'm with my family... so make it fast. * Black Canary: Oh... Okay... Well, here's the thing- * Huntress: Did you tell her that we found one of Waller's secret rendezvous? * Black Canary: No! I haven't told her. Give me a second and I will! Anyway, Babs, we- * Barbara Gordon: Who was Waller meeting with and did you get me a recording? * Black Canary: sigh She was meeting with some weird cat lady... and yes, we did get it on tape. Here, let me play it for you. Hel... * Huntress: One second... Let me just finish texting Jason. sound effect * Black Canary: Hold on, Babs... Huntress is taking selfies while masked... for some reason. * Huntress: Oh, don't go pretending like you weren't sexting Oliver ten minutes ago. Anyway, here's the file... turning up the volume. * Cheetah: u're late, Waller. I told you not to be late. You're lucky this loot isn't more valuable, or else I'd go sell it to other interested parties. * Amanda Waller: I highly doubt you'd be that stupid, Cheetah. People who get on my bad side don't tend to have long lifespans. * Cheetah: Fair play, though I will say that's a trait we apparently have in common. So, if you wish to use my services again, I suggest you not be late. * Amanda Waller: I do not respond well to threats, Cheetah. Now, drop this matter, and I might have a job for you next weekend. * Cheetah: Awfully short notice, innit? Well, luckily for you, my services are available... for a price. * Amanda Waller: Wonderful. I figured as much so I took the liberty of putting triple your usual fee in the drop location. Call it a retainer, if you will. You'll find the details there as well. I assume you can get to Midway City without any problem? * Cheetah: This kitty can get wherever the hell she wants. I'll take care of it. What's the target? * Amanda Waller: It's right up your alley. A seventeenth century painting. * Cheetah: Huh. Didn't fancy you much of an art collector to be honest. * Amanda Waller: The art is not what interests me, Cheetah. It's what's hidden inside it that does. * Cheetah: Very well. I'll be in touch. footsteps - estimated speed: unavailable * Barbara Gordon: Is that all? Huh... well... That is interesting. I'll fill you in on it later... for now, I need to get back to my dad's birthday party. * Black Canary: Toodles. Trivia and Notes * The recent job Cheetah did for Waller seems to be stealing Lincoln March's phone in Oracle Files: Barbara Minerva. * Her next job can be seen in Oracle Files: Arthur Curry 3. Links and References * VOX Box: Of Cats and Birds Category:VOX Box Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Barbara Minerva/Appearances Category:Amanda Waller/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Birds of Prey/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances